There's Only This
by thatgleekychick
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots most based off of prompts from the LJ meme that revolve around Puck and Rachel./ #4: Moments Part 2
1. Moments

**AN:** This was based of the prompt: 'That awkward moment when you realize you're in love with you best friend's girl...again' from the drabble meme on LJ.

This one is angsty!

* * *

Puck has lived through many moments during his life. The moment he slept with his best friend's girlfriend, the moment he found out he knocked her up, the moment Quinn decided to give his daughter way, the moment he decided to drive his mom's Volvo into a convenient story and try to take off with the ATM, the moment New Directions won Nationals (this is actually one of his favorites), the moment he graduated from high school (by some miracle), the moment he finished his first song. He will admit that his life has been made up of a bunch of moments both good and bad and he wonders why all of them have led him here, to a new moment that feels oddly familiar.

Because across the room there is this tiny brunette who is bouncing around from person to person making sure that everyone in the room is happy. She's a great hostess and he tries for a moment to tear his eyes away from her smile, but he fails and she's caught him looking in her direction and she's making her way over. This is one of those moments he wished he had the ability to just become invisible. Finn stops her when she's about half way there and she turns around and heads towards the kitchen holding on to Finn's arm and Puck's pretty sure he just dodged a bullet.

This _thing _he's feeling, it's the reason he doesn't become friends with women. Because when you become friends and they talk to you and they open up and you realize that you understand her pretty well (maybe even more than her boyfriend ever will) and she actually listens when you talk (you've been uncharacteristically honest with her for a long time).

She had called him the last time they got into a big fight and broke up for all of twelve hours. Watching them talk to Mike and Tina, he wonders how many times they've actually broken up for tiny moments of time. He wonders what he says to her that makes her say it's over and then wonders if there is ever a time that she actually means it but goes back because she's comfortable, or because she thinks that what she has is how it's supposed to be.

So all those friendship moments he's experienced lately, lead him to one more of those moments that he will use to define his life. It will be one of those moments that he will touch on vaguely in his autobiography and change all the names for the protection of…well himself. Because as Rachel approaches him and asks him if he's enjoying himself at the party she's throwing for Carole and Burt's ten year wedding anniversary. He says that he is even though he could think of a few things that would be less torturous. And when Santana calls her name she excuses herself and turns to walk away, the moment happens. It's that awkward moment when you realize you're in love with your best friend's girl…_again_. And there isn't anything you can do about it, and you _won't_.


	2. Say it again

**AN: **I suppose I should have made it more clear, but these drabbles and one shots are not all going to be connected. I really liked that so many of you were interested in the 'Moments' drabble, so I might see if I can work to get something more to come of it, but for right now it stands alone.

This very short drabble was based off the prompt: "Say it, again."

R&R :D

* * *

"Say it again," Rachel said from the hallway outside of their apartment while Puck stood at the threshold willing her inside.

"Rachel, just get inside," Puck pleaded swinging his arm in a gesture he hoped would force her to move.

"Not until you say it again. Noah, I want you to say it again."

"Rachel," Puck whined.

"You said it once Noah. Just say it once more and then we can go inside and Mrs. Hanson can move away from her door and go back to watching her soap operas and we can go about our day."

Puck rolled his eyes. If he had known saying it in the first place would have caused so much of an issue he would have never said it. Actually, he would have but he would have scooped Rachel up into his arms before she could ask him to repeat it.

"Fine," Puck huffed and when he saw the smile on Rachel's face he took a deep breath, "Are you ready to enter our apartment Mrs. Puckerman?"

Rachel's smile grew wider as she nodded. Puck wasn't about to give Rachel a chance to say something else so he hooked his right arm behind Rachel's knees and using his left arm to support her upper body, he lifted her up and carried his new wife into their apartment for the first time since they'd become lawfully wedded.


	3. Ask me again, please?

AN: Prequel of sorts to 'Say It Again'

Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites etc!

R&R please :)

* * *

Puck sat in the big comfy chair in his living room. The one he'd recently purchased and he was pretty sure it was his favorite piece of furniture in their entire apartment. It was perfect for video game marathons with Mike and even better when Rachel decided that it should be christened. But now he was sitting in the chair, in the dark, pretty sure that he was going to have to get Mike to help him move the chair out of the apartment. His head was pounding and he was pretty sure that what semblance of a heart he had, had been stepped on and then Rachel had done her crazy ballet dance moves on it for good measure.

Rachel was in the bedroom now, doing who knows what. (Probably crying on the phone to Santana). Or she was pacing around or she was probably packing his things for him because Puck was certain that the next conversation that they would have was going to revolve around the words, _'it's over'. _Because seriously who walks away from a marriage proposal only to say 'sure we can still be together'. Personally, Puck didn't want any of that bullshit. He wasn't going to be able to look at Rachel again and not see the girl who had just walked away when he asked her to marry him.

He could hear the door to the bedroom opening from down the hall and he braced himself for the part of this whole thing that he'd spent the last half hour imagining in his mind. He could hear her footsteps coming closer but he kept his eyes closed because maybe she'd think he was asleep and she'd just go back in the bedroom and this whole thing could be delayed. When she stood at the threshold of the living room, he could feel her without even opening her eyes and he could tell by the way her breath sounded ragged that she had indeed been crying. And he wished that he had bought that gun, the one he wanted just for safety purposes from the crazy New York City nights, so that now he could use it to put himself out of his misery.

But instead he opened his eyes and looked at her, with the only light coming from the street lights as their beams danced through the gap in the curtains, she was just a dark figure.

"Now what?" Puck said and though he tried his best to hide it, his anger was apparent in his voice.

"Ask me again?" Rachel whispered.

"Why would I do that? The first time went so fantastically well."

"I'm sorry Noah," Rachel said taking a step closer to where Puck was still seated, "I was shocked and I didn't think because you know how much I don't like surprises because I need to be in control of everything so you just sent me into overload and well, I panicked. But I talked to Santana and Brittany and my head is much clearer and I want you to ask me again."

"No," Puck said leaning back in the chair, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Noah, ask me again. Please?"

"You took most of my dignity back into that bedroom with you Berry."

Rachel huffed and then crossed the rest of the space between herself and Puck and reached over to turn on the table lamp illuminating the room with a harsh light that caused both of them to squint until their eyes adjusted to the brightness. It was then that Rachel noticed the ring box sitting on the table and she quickly snapped her hand and grabbed it though Puck didn't notice it until she was opening the box and the ring was being held between her index finger and her thumb.

"Put that down," Puck said practically jumping from his seat, "You can't have that."

Rachel smiled at Puck's stubbornness to cooperate with her. She was admittedly wrong when she walked away from him while he was down on one knee, a ring box in his hands. But it only took one phone call to a friend across the country to remind her that she was being a total idiot and probably had hurt Puck horribly in the process. It was a horrible thing but there were no hints, no warning and Rachel had never been good at dealing with the unexpected. "Okay, fine," Rachel said slipping the ring onto the proper finger of her left hand, "You don't have to ask me again, but I'm still saying yes."

Puck watched for a moment motionless as Rachel walked back towards the bedroom, the engagement ring that he'd bought tightly on her finger. But he was rooted for only a moment before he smirked and followed his girl, his fiancée, into the bedroom.


	4. Moments Part 2

AN: I thought I'd give the whole Moments series a shot since it seemed to be popular and some ideas were swimming around in my head. R&R and let me know what you think!

* * *

He's completely shocked that its her who calls him to tell them that they're getting married. It's a week after Carole and Burt's wedding anniversary party and he's just getting home from work. When he sees it's her number on his caller ID he's expecting it to be Rachel in tears because Finn did something stupid again. She's crying, but it's tears of joy and he's pretty sure the tightening in his chest is a bad thing.

He congratulates her, because he really is happy for her. He's not really happy for himself but there isn't much he can do. She starts rattling off all these details that really she should be telling someone who isn't him. Not because he was in love with her and she was marrying another dude, but because these were the things engaged girls talked to their close girl friends about. The one's who will be bridesmaids or whatever. He tells her this and then she sounds upset and tells him that she just wanted to tell him. He feels like an asshole and apologizes but she sounds funny when she tells him she has to go make other phone calls.

He calls her an hour later to apologize again and by the time they hang up, he can tell she's in a much better mood. He even let her ramble for twenty minutes about what kind of dress she wants. But when they hang up, he's in the worst mood. He goes to the kitchen and grabs the entire six pack and brings it back into the living room. He's pretty sure in this moment he realizes that Rachel will never be his. He reminds himself of this with each swig of beer that runs down his throat.


End file.
